Mrs. Pancakes
Mrs. Pancakes is a character from an in-universe TV show called The Days and Nights of Mrs. Pancakes. Mr. Goldenfold has a celebrity crush on her. He oftentimes dreams of being with her. Rick stated that he also watches the show, but was a full season behind at the time. Biography She appeared in the episode Lawnmower Dog, where Mr. Goldenfold dreamed that she was an airplane stewardess, and that she would fall in love with him. The dream was interrupted by Rick and Morty disguised as terrorists, threatening to blow up the plane. A passenger has a breakdown and kicks down the door to the plane, sending everyone flying outside. As they were falling, Rick and Morty noticed she had a parachute and held onto her. Before she could finish uttering her catchphrase, Rick violently knocks her out with a blackjack, and he and Morty incept her dream, where she is the queen of an S&M dungeon. Rick and Morty later return to the pleasure chamber after incepting the dreams of the Centaur, the Creepy Little Girl, and Scary Terry. Scary Terry kills her in her dream and she awakes, astonished. He then shapeshifts into a rocket and kills Mr. Goldenfold. Who was lying in a pink heart shaped bed, apparently ready to have sex with Mrs. Pancakes. Appearance Mrs. Pancakes is a relatively beautiful, curvy, African-American woman. She wears a green dress, hoop earrings, and a bracelet. In Goldenfold's dream she wore a pink airplane stewardess outfit with a yellow handkerchief. Further in the dream she wore a bdsm outfit, and had black, spiked hoop earrings, and a distorted tiara. Personality Mrs. Pancakes is a stereotypical sassy black woman, with strong nymphomaniac tendencies. She is quick to anger, pushing away and saying "You don't know me" to anyone who annoys her, but when she is attracted to someone, she will do the exact opposite. Episode Appearances * Lawnmower Dog * Rixty Minutes (Scrapped) Trivia * It was revealed in the commentary for the episode Rixty Minutes, that Mrs. Pancakes was originally going to be featured in the episode with a larger role, but the idea was scrapped. Rick would've created the interdimensional cable box to see the season finale of The Days and Nights of Mrs. Pancakes, only to find out that he hated it. ** The creators also announced that the possibility for her return is still open. Since they had so much fun recording with her voice actress, Melique Berger, both claiming that she was a doll. Rickandmorty-s01e0219620 41222460034 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0219597 41222460064 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0219574 41222460134 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0219551 41222460184 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0219528 41222460524 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0219505 41222460554 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0219482 40133708920 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0219459 40133708970 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0219436 40133709030 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0219413 40133709100 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0219390 40133709200 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0219367 40133709240 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0219229 41222460984 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0219206 41222461034 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0219183 41222461284 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0219160 40133709500 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0219137 41222461434 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0219091 41222461774 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0219068 41222462074 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0209178 41940814591 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0209155 40133720410 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0209132 40133720470 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0209109 41940814751 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0209086 40133720750 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0209063 41222474094 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0209040 41940814941 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0209017 40133721080 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0208994 40133721190 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0208925 40133721300 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0208902 41940815231 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0208879 40133721500 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0208856 40133721650 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0208833 41940815521 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0208695 40133721910 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0208672 40133721980 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0208649 40133722070 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0208626 40133722200 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0208603 40133722310 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0208580 41940815801 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0208557 40133722510 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0208534 41940816001 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0208511 40133722660 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0208488 40133722710 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0208327 41940816161 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207913 40133722910 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207890 40133722960 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207867 41940816361 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207775 40133723160 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207752 40133723300 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207683 41940816591 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207660 41940816641 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207637 41940816781 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207591 41940816791 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207568 41940816991 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207545 41940817031 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207522 41940817121 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207499 41940817221 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207476 41940817491 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207453 41940817541 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207430 40133724530 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207407 40133724680 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207384 40133724750 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207361 41940817971 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207338 40133724960 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207315 40133725030 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207223 40133725090 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207200 41940818211 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207154 41940818271 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207131 41940818491 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207108 41940818571 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207085 40133725550 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0207039 41940818671 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0206855 40133725660 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0206786 40133725670 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0206763 40133725750 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0206740 40133725810 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0206648 41940819141 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0206625 41940819181 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0204348 41222480264 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0204210 28069346358 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0204049 40133728780 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0204026 27071198347 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0204003 40133728950 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0203980 27071198457 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0203911 40133729130 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0203888 27071198637 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0203865 40133729250 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0203842 27071198747 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0203819 40133729310 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0203796 27071198877 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0203773 27071198957 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0203750 40133729460 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0203727 27071199127 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0203359 40133729570 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0203313 27071199207 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0203290 40133729650 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0203198 40133729740 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0203175 27071199367 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0203152 27071199437 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0203129 27071199577 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0203106 27071199727 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0203083 27071199827 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0203060 27071199877 o.png Rickandmorty-s01e0203037 27071200117 o.png 22mp.png Sexslaves1 (17).PNG Category:Rick and Morty Universe Category:Thought-Forms Category:Whip Users Category:Slave Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Screenshots